


Coco and Kisses

by sskinner155



Series: Our Life Together [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Fluff, Kissing, Living Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 08:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20273314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sskinner155/pseuds/sskinner155
Summary: Making some Coco together leads to some fun ways to past time.





	Coco and Kisses

There were hundreds upon hundreds of books in Aziraphale shop. All of which he had read. The collection was his proudest accomplishment and was often the only thing he had ever felt a twitch of pride for. But there was one particular book in his shop that seemed to receive the most love.

A small book with a broken and wrinkled spine, a cover page barely staying together and a dark stain at the top. He could miracle it new but never felt the need too. It wasn't an old out of print book with wisdom past through the ages, nor was it a rare print with only a few copies know to man.

It was a cookbook. One that he had found in a flea market ten or so years ago. It sat in its place above the stove and nearly every evening Aziraphale would pull it down and pick a recipe.

101 Hot Coco Recipes from Around the World

His favorite was the one that required melting marshmallows in a saucepan then adding the wet ingredients. Crowley's favorite was the one that added a shot of whiskey to it or the one that had you boil a dark red wine then melt the chocolate in it.

Today however he wanted to try something different. One that he had been on the fence about for the last ten years, coffee coco. Aziraphale was an angle, coffee wasn't something he needed to consume to have energy. And in the beginning days of coffee it was an incredibly bitter and unenjoyable beverage.

But a lot had changed with coffee, it could now be made with chocolate and caramel and any thing possible. And so today he was going to try coffee and coco. The first think he needed was to prepare the coffee, instant was suggested.

Crowley was preparing the coco powder and sugar while Aziraphale filled the kettle. The two had moved in together, several years back and making thing together, even something as little as coco had become a common thing.

Setting the coco to the side Crowley eyed him up. Feeling flushed he moved to set the kettle onto the stove. Aziraphale always felt…uncomfortable, no he didn't like using that word, not when he was describing something Crowley did. Odd.

There was a disconnect between how Aziraphale and Crowley felt about each other and how it was difficult for the two of them to express those feeling, or at the very least how Aziraphale expressed those feeling.

Being the object of desire was not something he had ever gotten used to. He much preferred showing affection towards Crowley in simple way, a gift here, or a compliment there a lingering touch a soft kiss. There would be times where he did thing to Crowley and allowed Crowley to do thing to him, not because he felt pleasure by them, but Crowley did and wanting him to be happy was something Aziraphale strived to achieve.

"Have you ever heard of the Kiss Kettle challenge?" Crowley asked a laugh on the tip of his tongue.

"The what?"

"Kiss Kettle Challenge? The objective is simple, put the kettle on then you and your partner kiss and only kiss until the kettle whistles." He said.

Aziraphale looked down at the old beaten up kettle than back at Crowley an embarrassed smitten look. "It does seem like an enjoyable way to past the time."

Crowley had a smile, not a smirk or a tease but a smile. Leaning down while Aziraphale leaned up their lips met. The embarrassment came only for a second. There was no reason for him to feel ashamed or embarrassed, he was with Crowley.

He moved to rest his hand on Crowley's waist, and he wrapped his around Aziraphale's neck. The kiss moved into little pucker and deepened into a hard smooch. Crowley's arm stated around his neck and he didn't press his body into Aziraphale's.

Kissing Crowley was a unique experience ever time. He could feel the joy of it coming off of him, the love surrounding him completely. He could also feel his own love pushing out of him and wrapping around Crowley, but he could never feel it not the same way Aziraphale did. He wished he could show it to him allow Crowley to see his feelings.

That despite his nervons with touch, the embarrassment he sometimes felt in intimate moments, his lack of sexual need that he really did love him. They pulled apart breathing heavily, Crowley's eyes were glowing when he looked into them. Aziraphale loved his eyes, they were often incredibly animated and in the bright sun a blazing yellow and on a quite evening an ember glow.

"We didn't make it to the whistle," Crowley said.

"No, I guess we don't have the stamina we thought we had." Aziraphale said then he looked at the kettle it hadn't steamed up at all. "I forgot to turn on the stove top."

Crowley's eyebrows went up. "You mean to tell me we were just making out in the kitchen, no actual challenge in place? I want a do over." Turning the stove on Aziraphale turned to him.

"I think I can manage that, but I'm going to win."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Good Omen fic, I always get nervous when writing for a new fandom. I think I'm going to do a series with little moments with these two. As for the Kiss Kettle challenge, its something I read about, a way for couples to explore intimacy without the pressure of sex. Please let me know what you think, also check out my tumblr sskinner155 and youtube channel, IDK what I'm doing, I just make a fanfiction tag video, check it out if you have time. It'll be linked in my profile


End file.
